dartagnanandhermusketeersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosette D'Artagnan / Biography
Biography Cosette was born summer 1615 as the third and youngest daughter of Alexandre d'Artagnan and his wife, Renee. She had two siblings, two older sisters, Amelia (born in 1605) and Isabelle (born in 1609). Five years prior to the series, when she was ten, her mother died of scarlet fever, leaving Cosette to be raised by her father. (Chapter 10) Despite her father teaching how to swordfight, Cosette and her sisters were one of the lucky girls to get an education. (Chapter 15) The General notices Cosette's name and remembers her as the only d'Artagnan he knew and recounts meeting her when he visited Paris. ''D'Artagnan and Her Musketeers - ''Series 1 "Friends and Enemies" Chapter 1: Of Secrecy and Vengeance Chapter 2: The Inseparables Reality ensued when a grief-stricken Cosette challenges Athos to a duel in the Musketeers' Garrison and is immediately overpowered by him. Athos spared her life and insisted he was not responsible for her father's death and didn't want to kill her. However, Cosette wouldn't give up. She and Athos continued fighting and were then joined by Porthos and Aramis, who came in Athos' defense Chapter 3: Forgiveness Chapter 4: Letters and Grieving Constance takes Cosette to her father's grave for proper grieving. Sleight of Hand Chapter 5: Gaining Trust In her first mission, Cosette went undercover to get into Valdim's operations. She nearly died in an explosion that worried the Musketeers, all believing she was dead. Commodities Chapter 6: " Emile Bonnaire Chapter 7: Comte de la Fere Chapter 8: The Tragic Story of Athos and Milady Ignoring Aramis's order, Cosette returns to de la Fére, where she sees the mansion is on fire and that Athos is still inside. She rushes into the burning building, finding Athos half-conscious in the upper level. With all her strength, she manages to pull him out of the burning house. Cosette revives Athos, who reveals his past with her. Cosette and Athos return to Paris, where they spot the Spanish envoy they enountered on the roads. The Homecoming Chapter 9: The Homecoming Chapter 10: Secrets, Lies and Advice Exile Chapter 11: No Ordinary Kidnapping Chapter 12: A Mother's Intuition Chapter 13: A Woman's Secrets Chapter 14: Brothers and Sister A Rebellious Woman Chapter 15: Women Equality As she and her friends are escorting the King and Queen in their parade through Paris, Cosette reflects back on women equality, recounting on times when her father taught her how to fight. She is well aware that Constance knows get hidden secret and Ninon de Larroque and Fleur Boudin, Constance's cousin. When Therese, who has a note she plans on giving to the Queen, is suddenly killed when being ran over by the royal carriage, Cosette is immediately scared when she sees this happening and rushes to the poor girl with Porthos and Treville as Athos and Aramis deal with an assassin. Cosette, in alarm asks Constance if she knew what Therese was doing but the elder woman denies it. She sees a note coming from Therese's pocket and sees the message Therese intended to hand to the Queen. Constance turns to ask Fleur what it means, but when they turn, they see that Fleur has disappeared. Porthos and Cosette learn from Constance that Therese and Fleur attended some of Ninon's lectures in secret. When she meets Ninon for the first time, Cosette found herself surpassing a laugh as Ninon flirts at Athos. However, she grows uncomfortable when she noticed that Ninon was watching her. Luckily Aramis directs Ninon's attentions from Cosette when he questions about the symbol she wears. Athos and the comtesse left to search her house for Fleur while Cosette, Porthos and Aramis remained behind. After leaving the house, Cosette goes to Treville and asked to be there for Constance until Fleur returned home and he allows her. Chapter 16 Chapter 17 In between the series Cosette was offered a job by the queen a second time due to confiding her secrets to Anne. However, she was forced by Aramis and Porthos to decline the job because they thought they could protect her better if she were a Musketeer. "Keep Your Friends Close" In the series premiere, Cosette and Athos have been distancing themselves. Emilie When a young woman Emilie proclaims to have visions of advancing a war on Spain and attaching Spanish envoys, Cosette is stunned to hear things about this you've woman but remains skeptical. Meanwhile, things between Athos and her have been detering every day, with Cosette adding that he is avoiding her. Cosette goes with Queen Anne and Constance to visit Emilie but Disguised as a woman again. Cosette mentioned that this was her first time wearing a proper dress since her last night at the Bonacieuxs' lodgings.